Traveler's Spartan
by Salem4ver
Summary: Spartan-117, his team, Osiris are thrown into a world that is parallel to their own. But what they don't know is that Spartan Hope-666—someone they thought was dead—is there as a Hunter Gaudian with her ghost she named Halo who are apart of Fire-Team Enteral Light.
1. Fire-Team Enteral Light

Who are my OCs?

Name: Hope-666

Race: Human

Age: 16

Guardian class: Hunter

Ghost name: Halo

Armor set: Sword-Flight

Personality: Kind, caring, selfless, cheerful, hopeful

Quirks: loves stargazing, exploring

Back Story: She lived on an outer colony and dreamed of heading to Earth. But she never got the chance. The Covenant attacked. She would have been killed if she hadn't been saved the Legendary Spartan 117 and his team. The team didn't take pity on her when they took her in, she needed a family and they took a liking to her. From that day she was trained by the Spartans day after day. After the UNCS found out…Hope was forced into the Spartan Enhancement Surgery if she was to stay with the others. She got assigned to Osiris at one point as a test to see how well she would work with others. She hit it off with them forming a strong sibling bond with them like she did with Blue Team. (During the events of Halo 5) Hope was stationed on a colony that suffered cataclysmic events from a Fore-Runner Guardian. She was said to be killed after the dust settled.

Name: Gold-26

Race: Exo

Age: N/A

Guardian class: Warlock

Ghost name: Raven

Armor set: Phantom

Personality: Quiet, critical, mildly insane, wise, dark (when pissed off)

Quirks: Loves dark humor

Back Story: One of the first few Guardians to awaken after the Traveler's death. When she was brought back, she forgot her past like most Guardians.

Name: Jason

Race: Awoken

Guardian class: Titian

Ghost name: Star

Armor set: Iron Banner

Personality: Strict, gentle giant, selfless, strong willed, leader

Quirks: Likes sea shells

Back Story: A newly recruited Iron Lord by Lord Saladin. Like Gold-26 and most Guardians; he doesn't remember anything about his life before he died the first time.

Thanks you reading; Chapter 1 will be coming soon! I apologize now for slowly updates!


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N: One thing I forgot to add was the symbols they war. Hope's symbol is the Traveler with an eagle flying straight up the middle of it. Gold-26's symbol is the Warlock symbol with a dragon right above it. Jason's symbol of course, it the Iron Lord symbol.]**

*Opening song:  /D2uqpqrYmMY *

Chapter 1 Destination—Fall of the Spartan and Rise of the Hunter!

Hope POV

[…On the Surface of Delora…]

I was stationed on Delora as part of a security detail for an important UNSC official. He was nothing more than a pervert who couldn't keep this hands to himself. For once I am glad my Spartan armor gave me the appearance of a man. But I did feel bad for the girls around him. They didn't look so good. I was always looking over my shoulder seeing if they were still behind me like they were supposed to. I was escorting him back to his quarters and hoping he would give me the night off, so I could contact Blue Team and possibly Osiris to see how they are.

 ** _*LOUD RUMBLING NOISE*_**

The ground started shaking as it began to open and fall forward. Damnit!

"Sir we need to leave! Spartan-666 calling for immediate pickup, location; UNSC base north plaza!"

" _—_ _*static*—_ " That was all I heard through the comms.

 ** _*A ROARING SOUND*_**

I looked to my left only to see a Fore-runner machine rising up from the ground. It was very big. Why did someone build a colony over a Fore-runner machine? I know that they didn't know but still, explore more before you build a colony.

 ** _*CRACKING SOUND*_**

My head snaps back to the UNSC official and I notice a part of the building next to us is beginning to collapse. My body moves on its own pushing the official and his posy out of the way. That's when I felt the weight of the building slam into my back. I saw my life play out from the faintest memory to the events leading up to now. But the only thing on my mind was John and the others. I was never going to see them again. That's when everything just stopped…

[…On the _Infinity_ …]

Normal POV

Captain Lasky stood on the bridge sighing to himself. Spartan-666 was killed saving the UNSC official. He was even the one to tell him out of sympathy. But now, how was Lasky going to tell Blue Team and Osiris? That was going to be hard. He knew every well about how much Spartan-666 meant to them.

"Roland; call Blue Team and Osiris." He orders.

"You got it." Roland said in a motor-tone voice. He liked Spartan-666, she was nice to have around. Always a smile on her face without a single care in the galaxy. He remembered the time when she told Locke and John to smile more because it looked good on them. Oh, the seven days straight of teasing the two of them got their teammates. That was a funny week…and now that was a distant memory.

 _"_ _This is Spartan Locke, what is Infinity?"_

 _"_ _Spartan 117, new mission?"_

"I have a message from Captain Lasky."

 _"_ _What?"_ They ask. Roland heard rest of the two teams in the background talking among themselves like they were in another room.

"I have some shocking news…we just received word that at O900 from the surface of Delora that…Spartan-666 has been killed due to a cataclysmic event." He said.

There was silence for so long. Then at the same time the transmission was cut. Everyone on the bridge could only guess what was going though those Spartans' heads. Where going to try and live on? Or where they going to kill someone or themselves? They could only guess.

[…With Osiris…]

Everyone was quiet. There was nothing to say. They had just killed Jul'mdama and rescued Doctor Katharine Halsey. But, now on their way home they learn that Hope, someone they promised to protect was dead. Halsey didn't say anything. She barely knew who Hope was. But, she did seem to have sympathy for the Spartan loss. Buck stood up from where he was sitting and stood in front of his seat for a moment.

 ** _*WHAM*_**

That had to be the first time they had ever seen Buck do that. Buck never seemed like the guy to get angry enough to where he would punch a wall like that. Now it was going to be a silent—and awkward for Halsey—ride home.

[…With Blue Team…]

They were on a mission to find Argent Moon when the transmission came in. Kelly, Fred, and Linda didn't hear anything because they were getting ready. He lost Sam, Cortana, and now he had lost Hope. She was the one thing in his life that could never not smile. Those smiles, the sound of her laughter, all the memories they made hunted him now.

"I'm sorry Hope." He said with his hands tightening around his helmet. "I'm so sorry." For the first time in his life he sherd a tear.

[…Earth, Cosmo-drone…]

Ghost POV

The sun was setting as I was flying around this old Cosmo-drone looking for him or her. Who's him or her? My Guardian. The one that would help defend the last remnants of Humanity, Exo, and Awoken. I don't care much about the gender of my Guardian, but I know that whoever they are; they're waiting for me. I've only made them wait for about a thousand years plus. Heh, heh… Opps. Well I have been traveling around the planet for that same amount of time, so it isn't my fault that he or she is so hard to find.

 ** _*FALLEN ROAR*_**

Uh, oh. I have been in Fallen territory before, but as a ghost… I am not fir for battle, but boy I wish. Those guys love playing "Catch and Kill the Ghost". It's just as volatile as it sounds. I give an inward sigh before I start scanning for my Guardian. They have to be around here some were. As a got closer the giant wall I got this feeling. Could it be? I start to feel funny as the light inside of me begins to activate on its own.

[…After resurrecting…]

After the light that came from me vanished, my Guardian stood before me. Given the physique of my, at-long-last-found-Guardian, it's a her. She wore hunter like armor and though with her helmet on looked disorientated. That's natural guess, I mean she did just come back to life.

"It worked! You're alive! You have no idea how long I have been searching for you." I explain cheerfully which gets her attention.

"Who—What are you?" She asks.

"I'm a Ghost, actually now I'm your Ghost. And…well, you've been dead for a very long time, so you are going to see a lot of things you aren't going understand." I explain to her trying to keep her calm. I can tell her anxiety levels are rising. "I know, this must be scary, but I promise to be with you every step of the way alright?" She nods.

 ** _*FALLEN ROAR*_**

Aw crap!

"Look, long story short this is Fallen Territory, we aren't safe here. I need to—somehow—get us to the city. Hold still.

Hope POV

I was inwardly freaking out. What did he mean I've been dead a long time? Who are the Fallen? Where am I? And where did he go?

"Don't worry I'm still with you!" He said cheerfully. I sigh in relief. "See that wall over there? You need to get inside, being out here in the open—especially without a weapon—is far too dangerous. Let's get going!" He said, and I listened. There was a doorway into the wall that I used to enter. Everything around me was rusted and old. Just what happened here? I knew this wasn't Delora. When the stairs stopped I had to cross a small bridge. It looked sturdy, so I wasn't worrying about falling to my death. As I was half way across the bridge I heard something.

 ** _*CLANK BANG*_**

I freeze for a second. "Not a word, the Fallen are right above us." The Ghost said in a shushed tone. I made it to the other side which was pitch black. Then my helmet light turned on as I made my up some more stairs. I looked back to make sure that I wasn't being followed. I walked out of the little hallway into a pitch-black room. I noticed cold blue lights appearing then disappearing. I start feeling uneasy. Then my Ghost appeared by my side and looked at me. Knowing that I had someone with me always made things less scary than they really were. "Hang tight," he said fling off, "Fallen thrive in the dark, we defiantly don't. Just let me turn on the lights, and warning what I am about to do is going totally piss of the Fallen." He joked trying to make me smile. It was working somewhat.

"Mm…" I let out a small quiet whimper as I watched his light fade away into the dark. But, I froze seeing something crawl along a red pipe. Uh, oh… The one time I really do need John and the others; they aren't here. I would do anything just to hear their voices, hell even Commander Palmer, Captain Lasky, and Roland.

"Another one of those hardened military systems and a few centuries of entropy working against me, we'll see about that." He said to himself. Maybe I should tell him that I can hear him, so he doesn't embarrass himself somehow. That's when I heard the lights flash on and he was right, the Fallen where completely pissed off.

"Looks like you over did it!" I said seeing a gate to my right opening. I race over to it as the Fallen roar.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But hey I got the lights working!" He said with a small half laugh. He reminds me of Roland. "Hey look a rifle!" He refers to the rifle lying on a rusted blue chest. "Hope you know how to use that."

"Relax, I know how to fire a gun. Just sit tight little light." I tell him as I aim the gun around looking out for the Fallen I saw earlier.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" He snaps embarrassed. Now I know how Fred and Buck felt when they did that to me. I giggle at those found memories. "Oh. And watch your tracker in the top right corner of your helm for moment." He said.

"How about I call you Halo?" I ask.

"Halo? I like it! For now, on my name is Halo!" He said happily about his new name. Then Fallen jump out and I fire. They were so slow for me. I guess that's what happens when you're trained by the best of the best. "Wow…Nice shooting there, Guardian." He said impressed.

"Halo, call me Hope." I said.

"I like that name. Any chance you got any nicknames?" He asks me as I start advancing taking out Fallen there and there.

"Buck and Fred sometimes call me Triple 6 because of my Spartan tags."

"Oh. Two questions; 1. Who's Buck and Fred? 2. What's a Spartan?" He asks confused. I had just shot off a Dreg's head. It's safe to say that he doesn't know what the UNSC is either.

"Buck and Fred are my adoptive brothers."

"You can remember your past!" He gasps in shock.

"Am I not supposed to?"

"Kind of hard to explain, but most Guardians don't remember their past after they get brought back." He explains.

"Oh." I said, but now I wonder about the Guardians that I am probably going to meet that don't remember their past. Don't they feel incomplete not knowing who they used to be?

"Hey, look to your right! It's a loot cash." I look over to my right seeing it. I prop it open and there are these glowing blue squares like things around a sniper-rifle. "That Glimmer will come in handy trust me." he said as I grabbed the rifle and I guess he did something with the glimmer because it vanished. The rifle had some rounds in it so unless I find the rounds that go with it, I'll save using it for later. I now I enter a hall with small red lights pointing from wall to wall. "Trip minds! Don't touch them." He warns. I shot them before realizing a Vandal runs toward me only to be blown up by its own trip minds.

"That was kind of sad." I say as Halo laughs finding it hilarious.

"I wanna bring him back so he can do that again." Halo said still laughing as I shake my head taking care of the other trip minds before advancing. I enter a room that is a fair size.

 ** _*FALLEN GROWLING*_**

Great…figured they were around. They start crawling out of the hole in the wall in front of me. I start shooting them. It was a lot like shooting the Covenant only the Fallen where smaller possibly dumber and had no suicidal grunts running up with bombs in both hands. That was a pleasant change, I had to admit. After clearing out the fallen I exited the room through the side entrance that went outside.

"Nice to be outside." I said noticing rusted tanks that reminded me of the Scorpion that Buck loved driving.

"I know the sky is pretty here. Oh! Before I forget, there are signs of a jump ship nearby."

"Sounds like our ticket out."

"Yeah let's just hope the Fallen haven't destroyed because if so we're walking home." He jokes.

 ** _*LOUD QUAKING/RUMBLING NOISE*_**

"What's that?" I look behind me and up at the sky seeing Ships arrive.

"Fallen ships, this close to the surface…RUN!" I ran. The ships fired at me as I tried to get into the building across the area. But I was stopped by the Fallen that jumped down. Killing them was easy especially since I had to Covenant warriors that where taller than even John. God they are easy to fight, but it's kind of fun not having something that is more than half you size trying to kill you. I enter the next building having to take out a few fallen there and there.

"Good news! Past that hall is our ticket home." He said.

"Bad news?" There is always a catch I remember Vale telling me that when someone says, "good news".

"It's surrounded by Fallen." He said.

"Figured." He laughs at my comment. I wonder if all Ghosts are as humored as him. I reach the jump ship seeing it hanging from the roof by wires. The Fallen are crawling all around it. Great… They remind me of monkeys. I pull out the sniper rifle looking through the scope.

"See the biggest one? That's the captain, they usually have a shield around them." He explains. I aim for the biggest one. It carries itself like a captain. I only have to fire twice to take it out. Then I switch back to my normal rifle and take the rest out. I grow my new grenade and watch them fly and burn. After I made sure that I cleared them out, Halo appears out of nowhere and starts scanning the ship.

"It's been here awhile. Hasn't made a jump in centuries." He said.

"Will it fly?" I ask.

"I can make it work." He turns into a flurry of light. Blue lights started flickering, then red ones, then the engine turned on. The wires then fell off allowing it hover. I noticed the little sandstorm it was making under it. "Okay…so it's not going to break orbit, but it might just get us to the city." He said. "Now about that transmat…" He said to himself wondering. Then I heard something.

 **** ** _*BANG, THUD, CLANK*_**

I turn around to see a very large Fallen walk out of the hole in the way with two vandals at its sides.

"Bringing you in!" Now I was the one to turn into a flurry of light. I am transported to the cock pit as the ship began to move. "We can come back for them when you're ready. For now, let's go home. There is so much to explain." He said, and I smile thinking of home. I really start missing my home on the UNSC _Infinity_. I wonder what happened to the _Infinity_. Did everyone think I died? I wonder that when out of the corner of my eye I notice a lone figure standing on a roof. Then the figure was gone. I took of my helmet rubbing my ocean eyes and take my long auburn hair out of its bun.

"You okay Hope?"

"I'm fine, don't worry Halo." I tell him as I close my eyes. "Let me know when we reach the City."

"You got it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Time: Chapter 2 Destination—Welcome to the Tower, Enter Gold-26 and Jason

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting but I didn't feel like doing a flashback chapter. So, this is it for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming soon as will Chapter 3—hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay in case of any confusion in the last chapter, what I meant at the end was that instead of John and the others just getting thrown into Destiny I thought I mix it up a little and do what would have been flashbacks as chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 Destination—Welcome to the Tower, Enter Gold-26 and Jason

[…On the way to the City…]

Halo POV

I was explaining everything to her best I could after I let her rest for a bit.

"Fallen are alive. That was the title they were given after they lost their glory. And no, the Hive are not bees. And yes, I know that is confusing because they even travel in swarms." I explain.

"That is confusing. I can only imitation what Roland would say." She said looking off to the window dazed as if she was remembering something. I quickly remind myself that she is one of those few Guardians that can remember their past.

"Who's Roland?" I ask.

"He was an AI I'm close with." She said not looking at me.

"And your adoptive siblings?"

"Their names were John, Kelly, Fred, Linda, Locke, Tanaka, Buck, and Vale. They taught me everything I know."

"You had eight siblings?"

"All older than me. The thing is that none of us are related by blood, but we love one another as a family, so we adopted one another I guess you could say. They're all very nice. At least to me."

"I wanna meet them." I tell her hoping that will boost her self-steam.

"They'd like you." She said with a smile. It was a happy and serene smile. If I was a creature with a heart it would have stopped beating. Her smiles are pretty. "Is that it?" She asks leaning to the window. I turn my vision to where she is looking. I saw the towering walls, putting half the city in shadow. The sun's rising light reflected off the buildings perfectly making them white. Then above all of that was the Traveler, the giant ball in the middle. The sight was breath taking. After everything Hope has been through she earned this.

"Traveler's Light! Welcome to your new home Hope." I tell her as I glance at her expression. She was in awe but then a tear slid down her face. "Hope? Are you okay?"

"S-Sorry what?" She asks coming out of her daze.

"Are you okay? You're crying."

"It's nothing." She lied.

"Okay…look over there!" I get her to look at the edge of the city. There at the edge was a tall building that glitters a bronze color in the sunlight while also basking in the presence of the Traveler. "That's where the Guardians live." I tell her hoping that she doesn't cry again. She didn't seem to be crying but still was sad. But, what did I expect? Again, she one of those rare Guardians that remembers their past. The difficulty she must be going through right now knowing that everyone she loved is probably dead because they weren't chosen to come back reborn in the light of the Traveler. When the ship gets closer to the tower we are transported outside as the ship goes to land in the hanger.

"Well here goes nothing." She said looking somewhat terrified, my guess is that she never really made friends and stuck to having her siblings around her only.

"Let's talk with the Hunter Vanguard, his name is Cayde-6."

"Okay…" I have her follow me to the Vanguard. She has to be the shiest person here. Everyone who noticed she was new immediately wanted to be friends with her. All of them are Hunters like her. They all cooed when she pulled her hood over her head and quickly walked away from them.

"A shy hunter!" One exclaims excitedly.

"Cayde is going to love her." Another said.

"Too bad she's shy, she seems like a nice young lady." Said another with his hands behind his head as he walked away. We entered the Hall of Guardians.

"Ah, another hunter welcome new blood." That was Shaxx he was known for his efforts in the Twilight Gap and is the founder of the Crucible where Guardians can get away with killing one another over any dispute they may have, or they just are bored with the Fallen, Hive, Vex and Cabal and just want to shoot something else.

"Thank you." She said politely with a small bow.

"A polite hunter, a rarity to come by." He said, and I think he's smiling, I don't know no one has ever seen his face. Hope just smiles before walking over to the Vanguard. They look up to see us stand at the top of the stairs. Hope slowly walks down to the only Exo; Cayde-6 the Hunter Vanguard who really hates his job.

"Hey there!" He said, and Hope blinked at him for the longest time. "What did I do?" He asks.

"Nothing…it's just that you sound a lot like someone I know." She said.

"And that would be?"

"Buck." She said to him.

"Are you saying you can remember your past Guardian?" The Awoken Titian Vanguard; Zavala asks from his place at the table.

"I…I uh…" She slowly backed away.

"Zavala!" Cayde snaps turning to him. "You're scaring her." He turns back to us. "What's your name kiddo?"

"Hope…" She trails off. She looks like she doesn't want to be here and looks so homesick.

"A shy hunter?" Ikora the Warlock Vanguard joins in.

"Why are you two attacking my hunter?" He said looking at them.

"We aren't attacking, Cayde…we simply are trying to get to know her."

"Well you're failing at it." I say then, I realize what I just said and hide.

Cayde-6 POV

I started laughing at Hope's Ghost. He just hid after he said that. It was funny to see their faces to hear something that I would say come out of a Ghost's voice box. Ah, priceless.

"C-Can I go now?" She asks quietly.

"Are you okay Hope?" I ask trying to find her eyes, but she keeps pulling her hood over her face. It's so cute the way she's acting.

"I'd like to get some rest." She said.

"A moment Hunter," Zavala said, great what does he have to say now? "We need to know something; can you remember your pasted?" She only nods at him before taking off like he was going to kill her or something.

"Well there she goes." My Ghost said.

"She's scared of you, Zavala." I turn facing him.

"It's a rarity to meet a Guardian who remembers the life they once lived." Ikora said.

"Indeed." Zavala said then starting thinking. Whenever he had that thinking face on I start to panic. I know it's about our new Guardian; Hope, but I'm afraid of what he's going to say about her. We know of another Guardian named Anna Bray that remembers her past, well enough to know who she used to be. Even I remember I few things about my life before all this but keep it secert because there are somethings that I want to forget.

"So, what are you thinking Zavala?" I ask. "Hope just came to the Tower and we can't start asking her how much of her past she remembers."

"For once I agree with Cayde. She should at least get comfortable here. I noticed by her poser how she didn't want to be here in general." Ikora said.

"Can we blame her? Who knows what she had to go through to get here." I tell them. I mean it may not have been all that bad but still kind of scary to be brought back from the dead. And I know that they know what's that's like.

"That and she seems pretty young." Zavala said.

"Commander Zavala!" A new voice calls out. Another Awoken male with black hair in a braid and green eyes wearing Iron Lord armor comes walking in. Behind him is a golden Exo female Warlock.

"Commander Ikora." She addresses Ikora so professionally. I'm glad my Hunters want to give me a high-five or a "hey what's up Cayde" when they come to see me. I really don't like this job, but I lost the bet, so you get what you get.

"Guardian Jason, I was expecting you for another month. How is Saladin?"

"The old wolf is doing fine. He say's hello. I finished everything up early. Oh, and Saladin wanted me to give you the reports he and I have gathered in our section of the Cosmo-drone." He explains. Jason was good man but kind of a prick, I mean all hunters find Titians to be pricks but we don't say that out loud. We happen to know better.

"I see thank you." Man, I wished Hope had stayed. Maybe I can sneak away and go find her. I feel so lonely.

"So, Osiris's followers have given you nothing on what he is doing now?"

"Unfortunately, yes; they say nothing about what he is doing only that he will restore what we have, lost."

"I see. Thank you Gold-26 for looking into it." Ikora then sighs. If I remember correctly Osiris was the Vanguard of the Warlocks before Ikora, she was his student before he was exiled or left on his own.

"Excuse me Cayde?" I turn to see Hope came back. She still wore her hood over her head but that's okay.

"Need something?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with making friends." She asks. Finally, something not related to guns or the best way to shoot a Fallen Dreg!

"Sure!" I exclaim. "But in exchange I want to see your face." She nods and removes her hood. She pretty and shy. I'll make a hunter out of her yet.

"Oh, joy another hunter." And with that sarcastic remark from Jason; the hood goes back over her face.

"Jeez thanks Jason." I look over at him for a moment. "Don't mind him, he hasn't had his coffee yet." I tell Hope as she smiles with a small giggle.

"Are we sure she's a hunter?" Gold-26 asks looking at her. "Seems too shy to be one."

"Now, now Goldie." I look at her. "This is Hope and she is just arrived. So, be nice, can't you see how shy she is?" I ask.

"I don't say this often but Cayde is right." Zavala said. "Guardian Hope has just arrived here so both you treat her as you would your fellows."

"Yes sir." They said. Hope looks at them kind of confused.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" I tell her as I drag her out of the room.

"Cayde!" Zavala shouts.

"I am helping her make friends! I am not leaving the tower." I tell him.

Hope POV

It was like Buck was right here before me. Cayde even acted like Buck. It was nice having him with me. Cayde gathered many of the hunters I was too afraid to speak with before.

"Everyone, this is Hope. Hope meet; Kim, Milly, Jack, Deric, Aston, Jaylen, Lola, I'm-a-certified-Hippy-090." He introduces me.

"It's Hipster-090!" The Exo shouts at him as I started laughing. It felt good to laugh again. I didn't realize everyone was staring at me when until after I stopped laughing.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you laugh!" Lola said with a smile. I blush and smile back.

"She sounds like a child." Aston said only to get smacked by Kim.

"Shut up!"

"I meant it in a good way!" He said defending himself as he touched his cheek. "Ow…that hurt." He said.

"Could have been worse." Milly said.

"How so?"

"She could have thrown off the tower." Deric laughs.

"Don't do that!" I panic. I know that Halo said that so long as the Ghost is still alive and have a connection to the light Guardians are immortal, but still! I didn't want to see that.

"It's fine, she never goes that far." Cayde said patting my back. They all were so nice to me. We went to the hanger finding a little hangout area with the Hunter Banner hanging at its entrance. We sit and talk until Kim looks at me.

"I know it's a little early to ask, but are you liking it here?" She asks me.

"I do, but I would like to see my family again."

"Wait what?" Aston asks confused.

"I can remember the life I lived before."

"REALLY!?" They exclaim.

"That is so cool!"

"What was it like?"

"Yeah, yeah tell us." I sigh at them then start explained everything from my past to UEG, ONI, and UNSC. It was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 3 Destination— The Birth of Fire Team Enteral Light, Blue team and Fire-Team Osiris appear!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope this chapter wasn't confusing! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Destination—Birth of Fire-Team Enteral Light, Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris appear!

[…2 months after Hope arrived at the Tower…]

Hope POV

It had been about two months since I settled into the tower. I was starting to like it here, but I still missed the _Infinity_. Cayde never stopped asking me about it when I came to visit him. He asked all sorts of questions like; "So how did you meet them?", "Do Spartans have certain classes like Guardians?", "Think we can try and use some Vex tech to reach out to the _Infinity_ and get some help?" When he asked his first question which was about John that caught Zavala's and Ikora's attention then I had to explain everything to them. Oh, now that was fun because Jason and Gold-26 where there too. Gold-26 when she heard about the Spartans she said this; "Spartans? Interesting, I want to have one on my dissection table." I nearly killed her with my Gunslinger for that comment. I felt like Kelly when she wanted to kill Fred for pranking her. Other than that, I had been going on missions trying help take back the Earth while also exploring.

"Hope?"

"What?" I look to see Halo hovering close to my shoulder.

"Just got a call from Star, Jason's Ghost, that he and Gold-26 are coming to meet us at EDZ."

"What's the EDZ again?" I ask, I know he explained it to me.

"The European Dead Zone." He says.

"Oh, but we aren't heading to there." I said. I wanted to see the Grand Canyon, so I began piloting the ship to America. Cayde didn't say anything about meeting up with Jason and Gold-26. If not him then Zavala would have said it.

"I tried telling Star where we were going but no, the jerk just hung up! And then Raven, Gold-26's Ghost, called right after saying the same thing then again before I could even get one word out he hung up me too! So rude." I start laughing.

"Well we can always see the Grand Canyon later, I don't think we need them sending a search party because I never showed up."

"Good idea." Halo sighs as I turn the ship around.

[…On the way back to Sanghelios…]

Buck POV

Well that was fun. Cortana has become the enemy of all life in the galaxy. She nearly kidnapped the Chief too. Yeah, all in all today was messed up! And the worse thing is, when we told the Chief—or John—that it was Cortana—before she separated us when found them on Genesis—activating the Guardian on Delora that killed Hope, he was not happy. Honestly none of us where! I wanted to shoot her so bad but then I reminded myself, she's an AI guns don't work. Maybe I could delete her. Now that would be funny, just goes up to the red button that reads "delete" and push it. Problem solved! God, I wish life was like that.

"Buck?" Vale whispers to me.

"Yeah Vale?" I whisper back.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just was thinking about Hope is all." I look at my gun. It was a gift she gave me on my birthday. I never go anywhere without it. But now it's like a reminder of what I and everyone has lost.

"I never understood how you can use a gun like that."

"What? Just because it's a pistol doesn't mean I can't fight with it." I say.

"Isn't that the pistol Hope gave you?" Tanaka asks. That caught Blue Team's attention. Fred came over looking at it. He didn't say anything and walked away. Chief came out, I guess he heard us because he looked my way then walked over to the corner. I'm probably going to die when I get of this ship.

 ** _*SHAKING SOUND*_**

Oh shit. Everyone held on to something as Chief was able to make his way to Locke who was driving.

"What's going on Locke?" He asks.

"I don't know sir; the ship is losing power and being pulled by something."

 ** _*KA-BOOM*_**

"What was that!?" Kelly asks.

"Looks like a slip-space portal. Hang on!"

Well fuck… The next thing I know there is this bright white light then I black out…

[…Back with Hope and Halo…]

Halo POV

Kill me now! I and Hope are stuck with Jason, Star, Gold-26, and Raven in the EDZ checking out some Fallen house activity. This is so boring. More boring than scouring the Earth to find Hope, kind of boring. Hope looks bored too. She pulls out her sniper rifle forgetting Jason said not to.

"Guardian Hope put it away!" He snaps in a whisper.

"Relax I'm not shooting them." She said back. "Have little faith, jeez. You like John and Locke on crack." She said, and I started laughing.

"Good one." I said as we laugh lightly.

"Focus!" Jason snaps.

"Better do it or I am putting you on my dissection table." Gold-26 said darkly. I and Hope look at one another before moving away from her while Hope puts the sniper rifle away. She is one scary warlock. Hope looks at me with a "let's find a better spot" look. I nod as we slowly leave to a higher point. The Fallen pretty much where just on the lookout for invaders.

"John and Locke would have done something by now, well if they were here." She tells me.

"I imitation so given what you told me." I tell her.

"What are you two talking about?" Raven asks suddenly appearing next to us.

"None of your business why?" I ask.

"Okay." He went back to Gold-26 just like that. It was weird and concerning. I thought for sure he would try and press for answer other than that.

"What is that?" I look to see Hive come running out of nowhere just ripping the Fallen to sherds.

"Those are the Hive." I tell her as a reminder.

"Think they'll spot us?" She asked.

"Probably." I said.

 ** _*THRALL GROWLING*_**

"Shit." We both said hearing a Hive thrall growl from behind us. She switches to her pistol and shots its head off.

"Damnit." Jason said. Hope does a back flip onto flat ground. She changes to her Marshal-A rifle and starts firing.

Hope POV

Halo vanished as I started firing. They were tougher than Fallen and Covenant because they all came at me. Gold-26 lunches a void-grenade to the Thrall behind me.

"See what happens when you don't listen?" She asks.

"They were going to sneak up on us somehow." I said back. Jason soon joins us by jumping up and falling down slamming his Fist of Havoc into the ground taking out the Thralls.

"Thanks for the save." I tell him with a smirk. He looks back, but I can't tell if he's smiling or not. The he soon goes back to the fight. They just keep coming. I bring out Gunslinger trying thin their numbers, but it doesn't work like I was plaining. Gold-26 throws a Nova Bomb that does somewhat better than my Gunslinger.

"Where are they coming from?" I ask Halo.

"I don't know! If they are coming out of a hole let's find it and seal it up." He tells me when a Thrall grabs me. I shoot it as my Spartan training starts to kick in. From there I think of lose control.

Jason POV

It was amazing. Hope was going berserk, I remember Zavala telling me what she told him about her Spartan training, I had to admit she was more experienced then she led on. Maybe I can get her to teach me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice that she is running to me. She jumps using my shoulder as a launch pad going Gunslinger on the Hive Knight behind me.

"She's showing you up Jason." Star teases me. I ignore him and keep my head in the fight.

"Holding up okay Gold?"

"Just fine! I wish their bodies would stop fading so I can study their corpses." She said irritably. Yep, she is perfectly okay if she is saying messed up shit like that.

"Star any clue was to where they're coming from?"

"No, but I did pick up Hive ships when they started coming like I told you earlier." He said.

"Are there more coming?"

"Doesn't seem like it." He said, and I sigh knowing that this is almost over. Good, the sooner the better.

[…A few hours later in an abandoned Church…]

We had just managed to fend off the Hive and make a break for it. I swear the Hive where scared of Hope looking back on it. She was very good out there. Gold-26 was asking her about her Spartan training which she explained to us and then told us somethings about her family.

"You know I think we make a pretty good fire-team." She said suddenly.

"I agree, with a little work on our communication skills we can rival that of our Commanders." Gold-26 said.

"Oh, what the hell, why not." I give in knowing there is no way out.

"What's our name?" Halo asks and we all begin to think.

"Enteral Light!" Star says. "Think about it, we use the power of the Light and are pretty much enteral." He said.

"I like it." Halo and Hope say

"Makes us sound worthy." Gold-26 said.

"Our enemies will tremble at that name." Raven said. The more and more I am around Gold-26 and Raven the more I think they need up. Actually, I think all titans and hunters think the same thing about Warlocks.

"Then it's settled, today marks the day Fire-Team Enteral was born!" Halo cheers. Hope expends her fist and looks between me and Gold-26. I put my fist next to hers and Gold-26 copies us.

"Let's form a pact, no matter what happens from this point on we'll still be a team. Also, after a mission Jason buys the first round when we get home." Hope said.

"Deal." Gold-26 said. Why me?

"Fine…But you ask, you buy." She looks at me smiling fondly.

"You sound a lot like Locke when you say that." She said.

"We should be getting home anyway." Star said. I check the time; our mission was to be over two hours ago. Zavala is going to have my head.

"Yeah we should." The Ghosts call for our ships and soon each of us turn into a flurry of light.

"Race you all back home!" Hope suddenly calls out. She maybe, shy at first but she is a hunter at heart.

[…At the Tower…]

Hope POV

In a few days I am heading to the Grand Canyon for sure! The only thing is I have to let Jason and Gold-26 know. Maybe they might want to come along. I walk down the Hall of Guardians with them as I wonder how to ask them.

"Hey Cayde!" I run over seeing him.

"Hope! I was getting a little worried when Zavala said you mission was supposed to be done a little over three hours ago." He said.

"We lost track of time because of the Hive." I explain.

"Wait what?" He asks. "There where Hive in the EDZ?" He asks making sure he heard me right.

"Yeah they came out of nowhere." Jason said. "You should have seen Hope out there."

"Yes, she fought well." Gold-26 said. I look off to the side trying to hide my blush.

"I have a video of her too!" Star said.

"Hey next time ask me before you record me!"

"I can't ask you during a fight."

"I know but still…" I trail off embarrassed as the Vanguard watch the video. Cayde looks like he has stars in his eyes seeming to be very impressed. Ikora is shocked and Zavala is impressed and shocked.

"So that must be your Spartan training." Zavala said. "Very impressive."

"Indeed. It's good to know we have an experienced warrior on our side." Ikora said.

"I am not that good!" I exclaim.

"Compared to us, yes you are." Cayde said.

"I thought you were on my side." I look away from him as he laughs. "I'm going back to my room." I say quickly leaving the room.

Cayde POV

When she gets uncomfortable she sure knows how to leave. But that video of her whipping the Hive, I'm so jealous! I want to do that! I hope that more Spartans start showing up so I and just about every Guardian can learn from them. Jason and Gold-26 soon leave the room.

"Okay, so I have to ask can we go outside of the tower just for a day to see her in real life?" I ask.

"Educational as that would be…"

"No." Ikora and Zavala course. I care about them like they're my family—and in a way they kind of are—but they are the murders of joy sometimes. Seriously though let me have a little fun.

[…6 months later in the EDZ…]

Jason POV

No clue how she did it, but Hope talked me and Gold-26 into going to the Grand Canyon with her. It took her a cuople months because I told her if she really wanted to go then she had to do several missions before I would consider it. I really didn't mind because the Grand Canyon really wasn't crawling with Fallen, Hive, Vex, and Cabal so that was nice knowing nothing was going to be shooting at us. Hope was telling us how she grew up on an outer colony back in her dimension when she met Blue Team. They sounded like nice people. She explained how she met Fire-Team Osiris because the UNSC was testing her to see how good she would do with others. Kind of interesting. She said that something happened to John and he was going through something, so he authorized the assignment to Osiris.

"What about you two? Do you both remember the lives you once lived?"

"Pff, no." I tell her.

"Almost 99.9% of Guardians don't remember anything of their past remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I know but don't you feel incomplete? I mean think of the life you might have lived. You could have been married and living what would be a dream now." She said, and I started seeing her point as we walked. I did sometimes wonder about the life I lived before. Was I an orphan? Did I have a loving family? Was I married? Did I have kids? I wondered those questions whenever the mood struck. It was nice to imitation it, I mean the life I lived way back when must have been very different from the one I live now. I notice that Gold-26 ponders the same thing as we walk.

 ** _*KA-BOOM/VROOM*_**

What the hell? We look up seeing a massive portal open with a ball of fire coming out. Heading straight for us.

"Hope!" I push her out of the way as Gold-26 jumps the other way to get to safety. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" She holds her head. "Okay…" Gold-26 comes running over.

"You both okay?" She helps us stand up.

"I'm fine, just a little starch." I say.

"I'm…" She groans. "okay…"

"What's wrong?" Halo appears.

"My head is spinning." She said. But then she removes her hand staring at it. "Well it's gone now." She said somewhat confused maybe it was because I tackled her? "Nevermind me what about that… Pelican!?" She shouted the last word in total disbelief.

"What's a Pelican?" Me, Star, Gold-26, and Raven ask. She doesn't answer and runs to it. Halo appears.

"That's a ship issued by the UNSC." He said following her. We follow after them as we inspect the damage. Hope tries to open the hatch with little success.

"Let me try." I tell her I start pulling at it.

[…Inside the Pelican…]

Locke POV

My head…I slowly sit up to see that Buck, Vale, and Tanaka are all on top of me.

"Everyone alive?" I ask.

"Aye…" Buck says in pain.

"Yeah…" Vale groans.

"Still alive." Tanaka says slowly getting off. Vale then moves and the two of them have to drag Buck off of me.

"Sorry but my legs feel funny." He said.

"Blue Team you alive?" I ask.

"Somehow." Fred says waving as he pushes a container off of himself.

"John?" Kelly asks.

"You're sitting on my Kelly." He said as she got off. "Linda?"

"You're on top of me." She said as he got up helping her stand. "What was that?"

"No clue, but it looked like a slip-space portal."

"Yeah but they don't suck people in." Buck said now standing.

 ** _*CRACKING/SREECHING SOUNDS*_**

We turn to the Pelican's door starting to open. We see a crack of daylight come through. Then three little lights slip through.

"Spartans!?" The middle one exclaims. Then it thinks for a moment then looks more shocked. "I know someone how will be happy to see you all." It said.

"What are you?" Vale asks.

"We're Ghosts." They said.

"Halo, Raven, I am going to let the Guardians know that their live and seem intact." The one on the left said.

"Okay." Raven said motor-toned. Halo looked cornered at Raven.

"Where are we?" Linda asks.

"Earth Grand Canyon." Halo said. We immediately looked at one another.

"The Grand Canyon!?" Buck and Fred ask.

"Yep." Raven said.

"Are you sure we're on Earth?"

"Yeah of course! Oh, yeah you all come from a different dimension." Halo said with a laugh.

"A different dimension?" We all ask.

"Just what do you mean?" Kelly asks as the door finally opens. Two girls and one male stand before us. They wore strange armor and weren't of the UNSC. Great, if those Ghosts are right we are in a different dimension.

"Come on," Halo came behind John and started pushing. "She was right, you are a brick wall." He said looking at John. Who was he talking about?

"Wait who was right?" He asks.

"John? Locke? Is that really you?" That voice! One of them walks pull removing her hood and takes off her helmet. We see auburn hair, and ocean blue eyes. Impossible.

Normal POV

"HOPE!?" The eight Spartans shouted in shock seeing her face again. Hope didn't seem startled by their shout like her new fellows. She just smiled with tears forming in her eyes. Jason gave her a light push over to them. Kelly was the first one to hug her.

"We're sorry." She said as one by one the Spartans came hugging her.

"It's not your fault. I mean how where we to know that was going to happen?" She asks when they break the hug.

"Good point." Buck said. "And look at you, what's with the hood?"

"Holy shit you do sound like Commander Cayde-6." Jason said.

"Whose Cayde-6?" They ask.

"Long story but we can explain more back at the Tower." Hope said with a smile then Halo suddenly drops into her hands. "Halo?"

"Mine." Was all he said.

"Halo you are acting unlike a Ghost." Star and Raven remind him.

"Screw that! What if I want to be different!? Hope is my Guardian!" He said snapping at Star and Raven.

"She was ours first little light!" Vale said.

"Don't call me that!" He said back. Hope starts laughing stopping the Spartans making them look at her.

"Now, now, Halo be nice." She said.

"Fine." He sneers at the Spartans as Hope sighs. Halo and the Ghosts disappear.

"Where they go?" Fred looks around. "Is this a prank or something?"

"No." Gold-26 said.

"Oh, before I forget; that Jason, and Gold-26." She points to them. "We made a fire-team called Enteral Light." She said with a smile. Jason takes off his helmet as Gold-26 follows suit.

"I'm Jason a Awoken of the Titan Guardian Class, Hope told us good things about you."

"I'm Gold-26 an Exo of the Warlock Guardian Class, I am honored to meet you." She said.

"Like wise, I think." Tanaka said. "What did you tell them?"

"Only good things and that you all are the best of the best." Hope giggled. But what scared the Spartans was Jason and Gold-26 turning into flurries of light, then they were gone.

"This will take some time to get used to." Hope said as she and they started to do the same.

"WHAT THE F—" They didn't get to finish their sentence as they were transported into Hope's Jump Ship.

"Sorry about that." Hope said from the cockpit.

"Well we didn't land on our heads." John said as Halo appears before them again. He starts scanning them then thinks for a moment.

"Zavala is going to love you guys."

"Zavala? Okay Hope, please explain." Fred asks.

"Halo is a lot better at then me."

Halo POV

Traveler why me? They all are so tall! I only came to scan them for any injuries.

"Can't we wait until we get to the Tower and have the Speaker, or the Vanguard explain to them?" I ask.

"Nope." Hope said from the cockpit sticking her tongue out at me.

"Damnit…" I sigh seeing that the Spartans are amused. "Okay to start us off, thousands of years ago, man had discovered something on Mars. They—well _we_ call it the Traveler. After its discovery, Humanity began to reach out and colonize Mars, Venus, and Gallian Moons. It was the Golden Age, until the Traveler's enemy arrived. The Darkness. When it appeared from the far corners of space, it marked the start of the Collapse. Humanity fought against it but was wining. In the final days of the Collapse, the Traveler made a choice; that choice was to explode its light pushing back the darkness and giving birth to me and many, many Ghosts. We set out to find Guardians, they would keep Humanity's survivors safe and fight the Darkness if it was to return. Also, so long as we are alive, Guardians are immortal."

"So, we've lost the Earth?" John asks.

"Kind of, the Last City as a decent size territory. The Fallen do control most of the Earth through their houses. Hive have complete control over Moon with some Fallen soldiers hanging around. Cabal have Mars and Phobos. The Fallen are called that because of their lost glory, and no Hives aren't bees, but they do attack in swarms. Cabal are planet killers." I explain and there is a moment of silence.

"How is it that you haven't taken back the Earth over all these years?" John asks surprised.

"The Fallen houses are separate factions, and besides taking out a whole house would be the Collapse repeat." I tell him.

"What do they look like?" Kelly asks before I could show them Locke asks;

"So, the Cabal haven't killed the planet yet because why?"

"We don't know how they destroy planets but I imitation they must need a powerful weapon to do that. But from scouts and others have surveyed them they don't have anything of real damage yet." I explain.

"When can we shoot them?" Asks Buck and we look at him. "What? If they aren't going, give us back our planet then why not shoot them? We were here first." He explains as I roll my eye. Buck really does sound and act like Cayde.

"What does the Last City and Traveler look like?" Tanaka asks.

"It looks a lot like this." I show them a holographic image of the city and the Traveler. "See that big ball?" I highlight it in green. "That's the Traveler. And here," I highlight the tower. "That's where we're going. That's the Tower where the Guardians live."

"And my question?" Kelly asks.

"Oh, right sorry." I show holograms of them.

"If I go to the moon it will be too soon." Buck said looking at the Hive.

"The Cabal look bigger then the Covenant." Fred said.

"The Fallen do have a stoic feeling about them." Vale said looking at them. John doesn't say anything else and got walking over to Hope.

John POV

I made my way into the cockpit watching Hope fly. She had gotten better. I remember when she was starting her Spartan training she would come up to the cockpit on her own and try to remember everything to do.

I place my hand on her shoulder. "Something wrong John?" She asks realizing it was me.

"How long have you been here?"

"About almost half a year." She explains never taking her eyes off the two ships ahead of her. Jason's and Gold's ships, I'm guessing. "Oh, how's the Infinity, are Roland, Lasky, and Palmer okay?"

"Don't know ask Locke." I tell her.

"Why?" She asks worried.

"Long story." That can wait for when we are at the Tower.

She starts laughing. "I know what that means."

"Oh, you do, do you?" I ask with a smirk.

"It's translation for: I disobeyed orders, went on a hellish adventure, and nearly died about 50 times."

"I did not." I mess up her hair.

"Hey not while I'm driving! You're going to freak out Jason and Gold!"

"John!" Kelly shouts from the other room. Damnit. "Leave Hope alone before you kill us again." Hope started laughing notice she heard "again".

"Kelly stop being a mother!" Fred shouted laughing.

"Bite me Fred!"

"Guys don't fight!" Linda said.

"I love seeing this side of Blue Team!" Buck said laughing.

"Yeah, it's kind of scary." Vale said.

"You need to settle down before you tear the ship up." Halo said.

"You better listen, or I am letting Gold-26 preform autopsy on you all." Hope shouts at them.

"She wouldn't do that, right?" Buck and Fred ask.

"You should see what she does to Fallen bodies." Halo said with a shiver.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep for a cuople days after that." Hope said shivering. Well that's one person I need to talk to. Halo comes in the cockpit tiredly.

"I'm going to contact Star and Raven." He said tiredly.

"Why don't we contact Jason and Gold too. Besides it's going to be a while before we reach the city."

 _"_ _This is Jason."_

 _"_ _Gold-26 here, are they dead yet?"_

"Gold! There is one question you don't ask and that one was the one." Hope said.

 _"_ _I don't care. They could valuable for a new line of research."_

 _"_ _I know I am going to get hurt for this, but Gold get help."_ Hope bit her tongue laughing before she calmed herself down.

"Okay, the both of before this turns into an argument take it to the Crucible." She said. Crucible? Do I even want to know what that is?

 _"_ _I accept your challenge Jason."_

 _"_ _I didn't—"_ Gold-26 cut the transmission between the three of them. _"She didn't let me finish."_

"Jason you know how she gets." Hope said.

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll let the Tower know we're coming. We should be in range by now."_

"Tower communications aren't that wipe spread?"

"Not really, the satellites are old and don't work well and they crash into others. They did get some new ones but there, but they don't want Fallen or Cabal getting into the satellites." She explains then places her hand on mine. "I'm fine John, I know you far to well. I'm not going to die." She tells me. "Just smile John, I've missed it." She tells me with a smile I smile back kissing the side of her head.

"Don't crash." I walk back to the others. She laughs.

"Like you and Fred?"

"For the last time,"

"We didn't crash the ship!" The two of us shout.

"Sure." She says going back to driving the ship. It was still going to be a while, so I chose to sit down and rest my eyes.

[…at the Tower…]

Vale POV

The sun was setting by the time we had arrived at the Tower. God I'm glad my leg fell asleep through the whole ride. And I was kind of afraid of falling asleep because of what Gold-26 had asked earlier. When we exited the ship, my stomach felt weird like the first time. We look back at the setting sun to see the city and the Traveler. Holy crap that thing is huge!

"Welcome to the Last Safe City on Earth!" Hope and Halo cheer.

"I like it." Buck said looking around. "I like the tower, very nice."

"Well you guys came just in time for the gathering."

"Gathering?"

"It's the time of the year other than the holidays that Guardians spend a cuople days relaxing." Jason explains. "We party, dance, play game, watch some TV, you know live the life of a normal person." He looks at the lights.

"We should have you guys meet the Vanguard and the Speaker before you do anything else." Hope said walking between John and Locke. It was like old times.

"Who's the Speaker and the Vanguard?" I ask.

"The Speaker is a man of mystery we don't know if he's Human, Awoken or Exo. The Vanguard like the mentors and leaders of the three different Guardian classes."

"Which are?"

"I'm a hunter, you can tell because my armor is lighter, and I have a hood." Hope said. "Jason is a Titan which means they have similar bulky armor like a Spartan and they have a little side cape hanging off the waist. Gold-26 is a warlock, robe like armor and wears a band on their upper arm." She explains to us. After that I notice a cuople hunters having their Ghosts play something.

"What are they watching."

"Crucible I think." Jason said. "Hey Star, what's the score?" Star displays the score of the Crucible. "Bravo seems to be wining." He said.

"Okay, what is the Crucible?" John asks like he had been wanting to ask for a while.

"Lord Shaxx created it. It's basically a game that Guardians partake in to settle disputes or gain more experience from working with other players. Sometimes it's a 6 vs. 6 or 1 vs. 1. In the 6 vs. 6 you have either just shoot the other team or shoot and capture the zone. 1 on 1 is just shooting everyone." Gold-26 explains.

"So, you all can get away with shooting something you don't like?" Linda asks.

"Yep."

"Damn. Too bad we Spartans aren't immortal. That would be so nice." Buck said.

"I've played a few rounds. It's a lot of fun." Jason said.

"You Guardians are so lucky you have Ghost to bring you back every time you die." Fred groans.

"Hell, yeah we are!" Buck said.

"You're still a Spartan Buck." Locke tells him.

"I didn't say anything!" Buck defends.

"Oh, hey Cayde!" Hope waves past us. "Everyone that's Cayde-6 the Hunter Vanguard." We look past us to see Cayde-6 walk up to us. Now we know what Jason meant when he first met us. Cayde and Buck really do sound alike.

"Howdy!" He said. "You must be Buck."

"Yeah, I am voice stealer."

"I'm not you are!"

"What?" Then the two started bickering much my amusement. Jason has to break them up before they start shooting.

Cayde-6 POV

Hope was right! I and Buck do sound like one another. Damnit that means I owe 10 glimmer to her.

"Hey Cayde, where's her glimmer!?" Halo reminds me in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." I sigh, when will I start learning how to bet smart.

"You two had a bet?" John asks like it's her first time. Or at least I think that's John, I mean he's the big green guy, right?

"His idea." She said taking the glimmer from me. "He didn't believe when I told him that he sounded like Buck, so he made a bet and I followed through." She said simply. I roll my eyes at her before looking back at Buck, though we just tried to rip one another head's off we are going to get along just fine.

"Cayde!" And there is everyone's favorite Space Dad, the Titan Vanguard; Zavala! Long with everyone's favorite Space Mom, the Warlock Vanguard; Ikora! I should address them like that!

"Spartans allow me to introduce you to my fire-team and fellow Vanguards." I clear my throat. "This everyone's favorite Space Dad, the Titan Vanguard; Zavala! Long with everyone's favorite Space Mom, the Warlock Vanguard; Ikora!" I address them like a talk show host. Hope, Buck, and Fred began to laugh hard. Zavala and Ikora look embarrassed yes mission success! They are going to kill me after this.

"Thank you for the introduction Cayde." Ikora said.

"Oh, come on, you both know me…I could have been worse."

"True." She says. Zavala only nods and walks up to John.

"I am Zavala, welcome Spartans." He said extending his hand to John.

"Spartan 117, leader of Blue Team, you can call me John." Ha! I was right!

"Spartan 104, you can call me Fred."

"Spartan 058, you can me Linda."

"Spartan 087, call me Kelly." Blue team introduces themselves.

"Spartan Jameson Locke, I am the leader of Fire-Team Osiris. I go by Locke."

"Spartan Olympia Vale, but just call me Vale."

"Spartan Edward Buck, I normally go by Buck, and yes I am aware I sound like Cayde." We give one another warning glances out of fun.

"Spartan Holly Tanaka. Go by Tanaka most of the time." They look like Titans with their armor. I wonder if they're willing to try on some of our armor. When I get the chance, I'm going to ask Buck if we can trade places for a day and see how much it confuses everyone.

"So, it was the eight, of you I saw in my visions; the ones that will give us back the Earth." The Speaker appears out of thin air like normal when he has something important to say. Jeez the guy knows how to scare people.

The Spartans look at one another confused. Then look at him and say; "Wait what?!" They shouted confused and I thought I felt the tower shake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 4 Destination—Speaking with the Speaker, Spartans get a warm welcome to the Tower from the Guardians

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter! And if you thought I could have done better, I know that but you try writing a scene where Buck and Cayde who are both played by the same guy (Nathan Fillian—did I spell his last name right?—) in the same room. Anyway, until next time! PS: Uldren need to die immediately!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Destination—Speaking with the Speaker, Spartans get a warm welcome to the Tower from the Guardians

Fred POV

This guy loves to talk. That's all I can say about the Speaker. He recapped everything Halo told us only in much more detail. He does have mysterious feel to him. It was kind of scary. I mean I couldn't tell what he was looking at. Us, something in the room, or the Traveler. It was kind of creepy.

"Will you help us?" He finally asks.

"We will help you take back the Earth." John said heroically.

"Then I will give you each a Ghost. You may feel some discomfort." He calls for eight ghosts. "Allow me to introduce you to Polaris, Eagle Eye, Alone Star, Ursa, Leo, Boston, Zeus, and Ilona." He said. "They will pick their guardians mind you." He said. Polaris goes to Kelly. Eagle Eye goes to Linda. Alone Star went to John. Leo came to me. Ursa hovers over to Locke. Boston went to Tanaka. Vale got Zeus, kind of suits her since her name is Olympia. And finally, Ilona went to Buck.

"What do you mean by discomfort?" I ask nervously.

"He's just messing with you." Said Leo. "You're going to feel super charged is what he is trying to say."

"Oh." Then the little guys shoot bright blue lights from their eyes. That's when we get lifted up into the air. I start to feel this energy rising inside of me. Like a strong river that is trying to run me over. I do feel super charged. When we land back on our feet, my fist lights up!

"Wow, how did you do that?" Buck asks. The pistol that Hope gave him lights up too. "What the?"

"Fist of Havoc and Gunslinger." The Speaker said. "Fist of Havoc means that you, Guardian Fred, are now a Titian. And Buck is a hunter."

"Shocker." Vale said with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up Vale besides you also have a Gunslinger." He said back. Linda is also a hunter.

"Guardian Kelly and Guardian Tanaka, you both are Warlocks." I and Buck start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asks.

"You two are Warlocks. I can't wait to see how Hope reacts." I tell her.

"Settle down." John said. Of course, he and Locke are Titans. I honestly thought that least Locke would a hunter. Given his former work has a hit man. But hey I am not judging.

"You all my go to the gathering. Meet your new fellows and learn things." He said excusing us. We nod leaving with our new Ghosts.

"So where did you guys come from?"

"What's your Earth like?"

"Do you guys have any Ghosts like us?" They asked all sorts of questions. It's a little annoying but they don't know anything about us so yeah. This is going to be fun to explain. Maybe we can get Halo to talk with them. He will so hate us. But what can you do? We start making our way to the main Plaza.

[…Main Plaza…]

The main plaza was packed with the Guardians. So many. Much more than the Spartans and we don't get have a few days off like this. There was dancing, games, drinks and most importantly food! I am so hungry. I head over to the buffet. And start filling my plate. I notice that Linda and Kelly get asked to dance. I feel bad for the guy that just asked Kelly. I call her a dancing demon because she literary spins people. Like right now. That poor, poor Guardian. I also see John having to turn down all the girls that walk up to him. If there is one thing he will admit is that he can't dance for shit.

"Leave some for the others." Leo jokes seeing how much I have. I laugh before looking for a place to sit, never minding Kelly and her dancing partner. I notice Halo and Hope sitting at a table near the vault closest to the hanger. Hope has a sketch pad on the table and a pencil. I walk over.

"Oh, hey Fred!" She waves. "Who's your Ghost?"

"I'm Leo." He introduces himself.

"I'm Halo, nice to meet you." The Ghosts start talking about something while I sit down.

"What are you drawing?"

"What you all look like in Guardian armor." She says, and I take a look. Hope has always been a great at drawing, but she drew us like we had clones on the page.

"Stop showing off." I tell her as she laughs.

John POV

My snaps over to the sound of Hope's laughter. I see her, Halo, Fred, and Leo at a table. Does Fred really need all that food? I wonder walking to them.

"John come see what she drew." I look at the pad seeing myself in Titan armor. I look away with a small blush.

"Good job." She smiles.

"Sit John." She said as I sit next to her as she leans on my shoulder closes her eyes. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep.

"She is so cute!" Alone Star said. Given the pitch of the voice I think Alone Star is a girl.

"John you should try this stuff!" Fred gets my attention stuffing his face full. I shake my head.

"If I could move I would."

"Good thing I got you covered." Kelly said walking over with two plates of food. The others soon join us and we all eat. "I remember when Hope as younger."

"Oh, tell me!" Buck asks eager. It's like he wants to blackmail me. I already have Kelly for that.

"Sorry Buck, I am afraid I can't, or John will kill me." She said. Buck groans as Locke pats his back. Vale and Linda talk with their Ghosts. Kelly and Tanaka start talking about all the cute things they remember Hope did when she was younger. Buck and Fred start telling jokes. Locke and I start talking about patrols we can go on with our Ghosts.

"The EDZ has some good patrols." Alone Star said.

"The US city DC has some too." Ursa says.

"It would be nice to see the US. I remember Hope wanted to go there back in our world."

"I know, but it will different from the one that we know of."

"Good point."

"Kim!" Jason shouts trying to get something from her.

"What is it?" She asks slyly making sure he can't get it back.

"Personal!" He said back.

"I'm-a-ceritifed-Hippy-090!" She tosses it to him.

"It's Hipster-090 how many times do I have to say that!?" He asks catching it. Buck looks over laughing. Fred laughs. Kelly and Tanaka deadpan. Vale and Linda are just confused. I and Locke look over at one another shrugging. Hope wakes up and sighs seeing them.

"Leave it to Kim." She said. "She always knows how to find something that isn't hers." She yawns rubbing her eyes.

"Nice nap?" Halo asks.

"Kind of."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I saw some woman that blue. She said that she was coming us." Cortana!? Shit. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Sounds like a nightmare." Halo said with a laugh. They don't know. Should they know? Maybe. But if that dream is supposed to be a vision of what is come then… Oh, God. This is the last thing I need.

"Hey Hope, where are the Vanguard?" Buck asks. He looks like he's planning something.

"Over there." She points to the table. Buck gets up running over to Cayde. I don't think that should be allowed. They are practically the same person. Locke, Vale, and Tanaka deadpan seeing the two of them talk about something. "Leave them alone." Hope said tiredly.

"We should get you to bed." I tell her.

"Okay…" She yawns. I help her up and Halo leads us to her room.

[…Hope's Apartment…]

Hope's Apartment wasn't filled with stuff like her dorm back on the Infinity. Had all the essentials but I knew her actual room had something more. When I open the door seeing the posters of the Earth before the Collapse I smile. I lay her down on the bed and tuck her in. She grabs my hand.

"Stay…" She breathed. Something I have awkward thing saying no to when it comes to her. Whenever she wants me to stay I and I know I have to leave its hard choice and it is never easy but sometimes I am able to leave.

"I will." I tell her. She falls into a deep sleep and I watch her.

"I remember what you said about Cortana before she had that dream." Alone Star says. "If she is coming then…"

"We need to get the Earth back. The sooner the better." I tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time: Chapter 5 Destination—Hive meet the Spartans their new on the moon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was a short one! Sorry about that and it may not be what even I wanted, so again sorry. My writers-block is coming! XD


End file.
